Los Pasos Del Tiempo
by Margorie Dragneel-san
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia estuvo alejada de su pasado por cinco años, pero un dia se encuentra con su pasado, ¿que hara para no lastimar a nadie sin que ella salga herida?¿Sera lo suficientemente valiente para revelar una verdad de hace cinco años, se debatira por un amor del pasado o una amistad irrompible?RENOVADO POR UN ERROR.
1. Chapter 1 Conociendolos

Paso del Tiempo

Capitulo 1: Conociéndolos.

Eran exactamente las 08:00 de la mañana, hora en la que me despertaba para ir a trabajar al café de Urahara y no tenía ganas de ir a soportar su temperamento cada vez hablar de sus hijas cuando no le hacían caso pero pagaban bien y no tenía problemas con nadie ni con la hija, me llevaba bien con todos menos con senna quien siempre presumía que lo hacía mejor.

En fin me levante y desperté a dos mejores amigas desde la secundaria para después ir a buscar mi ropa e ir a bañarme y desayunar para después ir a trabajar y no ser regañada por mi jefe y quedarme sin sueldo por tercera vez, me saco mi pijama y me meto a bañarme y bajar a desayunar.

Mis amigas, Matsumoto Rangiku y Inue Orihime Estudiaban junto conmigo en la universidad , Matsumoto como Pediatra , Inue como Matrona y yo como Doctora , las tres estudiamos medicina y nos sentimos felices de estudiar esa carrera y entre las tres mantenemos el Apartamento en el que vivimos las tres felices juntas.

.-Rukia-san a desayunar.- Me dijo Rangiku golpeando la puerta del baño.

Perdón, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, tengo 23 años, soy de baja estatura, pelo negro como la noche, grandes ojos violeta, piel blanca y vivo feliz junto a mis amigas y nuestra mascota Kon.

Apague el grifo de agua Salí de la ducha y enrolle una toalla color sandia a pequeño y no tan exuberante cuerpo, a decir verdad no soy como Rangiku y Orihime que tienen mucha más delantera que yo, pero me conformo con el busto y trasero de melocotón que tengo a pesar de mi estatura que parece de una chica de unos 10 o 15 años, pero no importa cómo me vea la gente soy como soy y nada ni nadie me lograra cambiar a pesar que tenga un busto no tan grande pero bien formado y un trasero de melocotón es perfecto para mi estatura.

Me termino de secar y comienzo a vestirme cuando alguien toca la puerta

.-Kuchiki-san estas ahí, por favor si estas apresúrate es tarde y quiero pasar al baño.-

.-Ya salgo me estoy terminando de vestir solo espera un poco.-Le dije tranquilamente ya que llevaba tres minutos golpeando y se como es de tímida Inue, que no es como Matsumoto, ella es atrevida y no tan tímida como Inue, en cambio ella es alegre y compasiva, pero sobre todo no tenia familia y cuando la conocí y dijo que su hermano había fallecido hace mucho y estaba viviendo sola sentí pena y tristeza por ella y le propuse vivir conmigo y acepto alegre y contenta, en cambio yo soy orgullosa y siempre que hay problemas me muestro fuerte ante mis amigas pero en realidad soy un poco terca pero muy inteligente para los años que tengo y mi única familia son mi hermana hisana, mi cuñado byakuya y mis sobrinos Yui, de cinco años, Masaki de siete y Kaien de siete también.

Me termine de poner la ropa que usaba para trabajar en la cafetería que consistía en un vestido rosado pálido, un gorrito blanco, una diadema blanca, unas medias pasadas de los tobillos y unos zapatos del mismo color que las medias.

Cuando Salí, Inue me esperaba vestida con el mismo vestuario que usaba en ese momento, ya que las tres trabajamos en el mismo lugar pero en diferentes cosas, yo era mesera, Inue limpiaba y atendía algunas mesas cuando las demás estaban ocupadas con lo demás clientes y Matsumoto era llevaba los pedidos y de vez en cuando cocinaba para no atrasar nada en la cocina.

-. Ya puedes entrar Inue, te esperamos para desayunar e irnos al trabajo, Bueno.-le dije amablemente para no hacerla sentir mal y apurarla, pues Inue era una de esas chicas que cuando las apuran salen sin desayunar y yo no quería eso.

Acuerdo solo me cepillare el cabello y voy a desayunar.-Me dijo mas confiada a pesar de que no me llame *Rukia-san*como Matsumoto, Ella me dice *Kuchiki-san* de cariño y respeto.

Fui a la sala a esperar a que Inue salga del baño y Rangiku se termine de vestir, Mientras yo me acerque a la nevera y saque una jarra de jugo y me serví, encendí la televisión para esperas a las chicas, Inue fue la primera en bajar y después fue Matsumoto, las tres juntas nos sentamos a desayunar como de costumbre en las mañanas.

.-Chicas recuerden que hay que estudiar para los exámenes antes de salir de vacaciones y no reprobar en algún ramo.-Dije pues era verdad Inue no era la excepción, pero Matsumoto lo era y digamos que ella NO es de las que estudiaba mucho para no reprobar pero nunca ha reprobado en ningún ramo de la clase.

.-Bien hoy nos empezaremos a preparar para los exámenes que vienen.-Dijo Matsumoto parándose de la mesa para ir a buscar su abrigo y su bolso, nosotras hicimos lo mismo y fuimos a la salida para ir a trabajar.

Por suerte la cafetería quedaba a menos de 20 minutos y nosotras entrabamos a las 09:00 y apenas eran las 08:50 de la mañana, a si que pasamos a comprar tres botellas de agua, pues ese día hacia sol pero había un poco de viento.

.-Nos espera un día largo y acalorado.-Dije pues a pesar de que era temprano hacia mucho sol.

Habíamos llegado, entramos y dejamos nuestras cosas en los casilleros asignados para eso y empezamos a ordenar para poder abrir y tener un día exitoso y sin problemas.

**_Por otro lado cerca de allí..._**

Un peli naranja dormía plácidamente en su cama pues por su cara soñaba algo...

_.-Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo despierta.-Me decía una voz conocida._

_Abrí mis ojos y gire para ver quién me hablaba, me sorprendí al ver a Rukia, el amor de mi vida._

_.-Rukia ¿qué haces aquí?- al mirarla bien que se estaba cubriendo con la sabana y me di cuenta en la situación y se me subió la sangre a mis mejillas._

_.-Que hago despertándote, para ir a trabajar.-Me decía acercándose más a mí, la mire bien otra vez...Estábamos los dos desnudos y mire su mano que tenía una alianza de matrimonio y después mire la mía y lo mismo, ¡estábamos casados!_

_Mire a Rukia de nuevo y estaba con un balde de agua y me lo tiro._

_Y me desperté..._

.- ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-le dije pues tirar agua bien fría no era normal, mire a mi alrededor y no estaba Rukia y tampoco la alianza de matrimonio.

.-Despertándote, no es obvio ya es tarde, ve a bañarte y vístete o nos iremos sin ti.-Termino de decirme mi mejor amigo: Hisagi shūhei.

.-Esta bien, ya me levanto solo espérenme abajo.-Le dije

.- ¿Sigues pensando en _ella_ verdad?- me pregunto a lo que asentí.

Salió para darme tiempo de ir a bañarme y bajar para ir a trabajar.

_**Después**___**_de cinco minutos, Ichigo salió bañado y vestido y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para encontrase con sus tres mejores amigos..._**

Mi nombre es kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 23 años, pelo anaranjado y ojos color café casi llegando a miel y trabajo en el hospital Gotei 13 y compongo canciones con mis amigos.

.-Ya salió, vámonos que ya es tarde.-Dijo Ishida Uryu, otro de mis amigos.

.-En marcha a la cafetería para hablar con Urahara-san.-Dijo Abarai Renji, otro idiota amigo mío.

Y salieron directo a la cafetería que es cerca de su apartamento.

**_Ya en la entrada de la cafetería entraron y no había casi nadie se fueron a sentar en una mesa y pidieron café, solo Ishida pidió leche._**

.-De acuerdo 3 cafés y una leche, algo mas.-Le dijo la que los atendió, era una chica de baja estatura de pelo y ojos rosados.

.-Nada más, Muchas gracias señorita...-le decía Renji

.-Riruka, de acuerdo otra empleada les traerá su orden.- Nos dijo y se retiro.

.-Que hora son, Hisagi.-Le pregunte pues era para pasar a hablar con Urahara.

**_Una de las empleadas les traía su pedido y uno de ellos volteo y quedo sorprendido al ver una conocida._**

.-Rukia...-le dije al verla traer nuestro pedido.

.-Ichigo...-Me dijo al verme ahí sentado mirándola fijamente, tenia rasgos más finos, su pelo lo traía más corto y se había desarrollado mas en estos 5 años que no nos habíamos visto, había cambiado, se sonrojo al ver que la miraba fijamente y nos hablo.

,-Disculpen, aquí esta su orden.-Nos dijo y los chicos la miraron sorprendidos de que fuera ella la que nos había traído el pedido, nadie se atrevía a hablar por la sorpresa de ver a Rukia ahí parada con una bandeja en la mano donde llevaba los tres cafés y la leche, Hisagi fue el primero en reaccionar.

.-Hola Kuchiki, como has estado.-Le hablo para librar la tensión que se creó en el aire.

.-Bien, me ha ido bien, Bueno aquí les dejo su orden.-dijo y se iba a retirar hasta que le hablo Ishida.

.-Kuchiki-san le podrías decir a Urahara-san que queremos hablar con él, Por favor.-Le dijo a lo que ella asiente y se retira.

.-Como ha cambiado, hace cinco años que no la vemos, si que ha cambiado y bastante.-Dijo Hisagi, pues era verdad había cambiado bastante.

Vi como venia hacia nosotros y les avise a los demás que se acercaba.

.-Dijo que pasaran en unos veinte minutos por que está ocupado.-Nos dijo y se retiro, la seguí con la mirada hasta perderse en la cocina.

.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...-Dije por lo bajo.-Kuchiki Rukia...-Dije en un susurro que nadie a pesar de los chicos escucharon.

**_En la cocina, Rukia entraba al baño..._**

.-No puedo creer que este aquí, cuantos años habrán pasado desde que me aleje de él, que ha cambiado bastante, has madurado...Ichigo.-dije pues se había ido hace cinco años para poder estudiar medicina junto a sus amigas.

_Tocaron la puerta..._

.-Kuchiki-san, alguien te busca y quiere hablar contigo.-Me dijo Inue.

_._-Dile que espere un poco.-Le dije, Y apenas salí me encontré con Mi mejor amigo que había conocido en la Infancia: Renji.

.-Renji...-le dije pues había cambiado.

.-Has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que te vi...Hola, Rukia.- Me dijo.

.-Hola Renji, como has estado.-Le dije pues era verdad lo que decía Había cambiado en estos cinco años.

.-Bien, he estado bien, pero veo que tu actitud no ha cambiado nada y tampoco tus sentimiento hacia Ichigo o no...Rukia.-Me dijo a lo que me sorprendí por lo que había dicho.

.-Que estás hablando, Renji.-le dije pues si habían cambiado mis sentimientos por Ichigo.

.-Lo que oíste Rukia, para eso vine aquí para hablar contigo para contarte algo que tú no sabes, algo que paso hace cinco años en el día en que te fuiste a estudiar medicina, y lo que nunca oíste de la boca de tu ex-novio.-Me dijo y me sorprendí, pues Ichigo nunca me había ocultado algo cuando salíamos juntos.

.-Que cosa me ocultaba Ichigo...Renji, porque paso el día en el que me fui a estudiar y porque Ichigo no me lo dijo y me lo oculto, que es lo que ocurre...Renji.-Le dije preocupada de que fuera grave y que no me lo contaran.

.-Ocurre que...en el día que te fuiste, Le ocurrió algo a Ichigo por la Tristeza de que te fueras sin contarte lo que paso días antes de que te fueras a kyoto y con la discusión que tuvieron antes de irte, esa es la verdad que el guardo él lo más profundo de su ser.-Me dijo mas serio de lo normal.

.-Que paso el día que me fui a kyoto, que le paso a Ichigo, ¿Le ocurrió algo?-Le dije y le agarre fuerte el cuello de la camisa.- ¿QUE LE OCURRIO A ICHIGO? DIMELO AHORA RENJI!-Le dije alterada y curiosa por saber que le paso a Ichigo.

.-Sufrió un...-Me dijo a lo que me quede shock con lo que dijo, Ichigo había tenido un...

**_Continuara..._**

**_Aquí con mi primer capítulo subido._**

**_Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen si no a TiTe Kubo._**

**_Nos veremos pronto._**

**_Besos._**

**_Ruki and Ichi._**


	2. Chapter 2: La verdad Oculta

Los Pasos del Tiempo

**_Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de Paso Del Tiempo._**

**_En el capitulo anterior:_**

.-Ocurre que...en el día que te fuiste, Le ocurrió algo a Ichigo por la Tristeza de que te fueras sin contarte lo que paso días antes de que te fueras a kyoto y con la discusión que tuvieron antes de irte, esa es la verdad que el guardo él lo más profundo de su ser.-Me dijo mas serio de lo normal.

.-Que paso el día que me fui a kyoto, que le paso a Ichigo, ¿Le ocurrió algo?-Le dije y le agarre fuerte el cuello de la camisa.- ¿QUE LE OCURRIO A ICHIGO? DIMELO AHORA RENJI!-Le dije alterada y curiosa por saber que le paso a Ichigo.

.-Sufrió un...-Me dijo a lo que me quede shock con lo que dijo, Ichigo había tenido un...

**_Fin del capítulo anterior._**

**_Bueno les daré un avance de mi próxima historia "This Love"_**

**_"Ese amor que le profesaba a esa enana lo estaba volviendo loco.-Este amor sí que me vuelve loco y mas encima estúpido. _**

**_.- Este amor me vuelve loca, ¿se supone que somos amigos no?-Pensaba Rukia."_**

**_Bueno ese fue un avance de This Love._**

**_Bueno ahora si a que disfruten de este capítulo._**

**_A LEER…_**

Capitulo 2: La verdad Oculta.

.-Sufrió un Accidente por conducir medio ebrio después de ahogar sus penas por que te fuiste sin saber lo quería decirte en alcohol y no supo cómo fue que su auto se salió de control chocando con otro auto y quedo Inconsciente hasta que llegaron los paramédicos pues era el más afectado, lo atendieron y rápidamente se lo llevaron, al llegar lo llevaron a urgencias para operar las heridas que presentaba Ichigo, según recuerdo las heridas que tenía cuando lo fuimos ver, tenía una en la cabeza , una en el abdomen y la otra era en su brazo y Hombro, Nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que eso se lo merecía por no perdonarte cuando tuvieron esa discusión que según él había destruido el poco amor que se profesaban y por haber conducido en estado de ebriedad. Después el se recupero de las heridas y apenas salió trato de localizar tu paradero decirte lo que había pasado con Senna y pedirte perdón a lo cual no le fue muy bien, por lo que decidió rehacer su vida al lado de su familia quien lo aceptaron diciendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto sobre todo su abuelo a quien para nada le agrado que dejaras a Ichigo, pero dijo que no se arrepentía de haberte conocido y que por ti llego a tomar aquella decisión y empezó a salir con Lucy un par de meses para poder olvidarte y no lo consiguió a lo cual Lucy entendió y termino con el cuándo le dijo que siguiera con tu búsqueda y que nunca se rinda, con eso fueron inseparables pues Lucy lo ayudaba a localizarte y lo consiguió diciéndolo que estabas en Kyoto, fue con eso y solo eso para devolverle el brillo en sus ojos cosa que volvió a Ichigo como era y nosotros nos alegramos de que fuera el mismo otra vez, dejo de vivir con su familia y se fue a vivir con nosotros a un apartamento cerca de donde estudiábamos, pero después de enterarse de algo volvió a deprimirse y ahogarse en alcohol todo la noche solo en su habitación, nos conto que su madre había fallecido de cáncer y que nunca se los dijo para no preocupar a su familia y a su único hijo varón. Al día siguiente lo acompañamos al funeral de su madre y de lo cual lloro cuando todos se fueron menos su familia y nosotros, queríamos compartir ese dolor con él pues los Únicos que lo abrazaron a parte de su familia fui yo con Ishida, pues entendíamos el dolor que se sentía al perder a un ser querido, después cayó en una depresión muy fuerte por la pérdida de su madre que casi no dormía y no comía bien pues cada día que pasaba su apetito iba reduciendo mas y mas, hasta que llego Lucy diciendo que no se diera por vencido y siguiera con su vida que su madre estaba en un lugar mejor y observando cómo su hijo se destruía así mismo a causa de su muerte y con eso empezó a comer y dormir las horas necesarias, pero todavía triste por lo que había hecho consigo mismo y por no admitir que ella ya no estaba en su mundo, pero las palabras que le dijo Lucy lo volvió a la normalidad según lo que escuche decirle a Ichigo fue:" No digas que te rindes, porque no es así, el amor que dios les dio a ustedes para estar juntos es más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa, por ese amor fue que sigues con vida y te seguirá manteniendo hasta el punto que llegues a depositarlo en la persona que amas con el corazón, prométeme que nunca más dirás que te rindes, me oíste bien Ichigo" y con eso se quedo más tranquilo y siguió adelante para seguir viviendo por su cuenta y poder terminar de estudiar tranquilamente y sacar el titulo de medicina y de Administración, pasaron los años donde se olvido de lo que Buscaba y trataba de trabajar duro y terminar siendo el mejor medico de la ciudad Karakura Hasta hace rato cuando te vio se acordó de su promesa de seguir buscándote.- Termino de decirme mirándome preocupado de cómo reaccionara ante aquel relato.

Sentí mis mejillas Húmedas y gire para verme al espejo y ver que estaba llorando, Renji me puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo y me abrace a él y desahogando mi llanto por que había pasado Ichigo en el tiempo que estuve en Kyoto y todo lo que sufrió en esos cinco años.

.-Te sientes mejor Rukia.-Me dijo y solo asentí al momento que sonaba un celular que supuse que era de Renji.-Espera un poco, será unos minutos.-Me dijo y contesto su celular.

.-Que quieren, estoy ocupado hablando con alguien.-Dijo al que lo estaba llamando.

_.-Que forma de hablar Abarai-Kun, solo llamaba para decirte que te estamos esperando para hablar con Urahara-san.-Le dijeron al otro lado._

.-Ya voy para allá.-Dijo dando finalizada la llamada, volteo para verme y me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.-Otro día Hablamos Rukia.-Me dijo retirándose del baño y cuando Salí las chicas que trabajaban ahí me acorralaron a una pared y me hicieron varias preguntas.

.-Que hacías con ese bombón dentro del baño, Rukia-chan.- Me dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y les respondí.

.-Solo habla con él y nada más, Bueno ahora que saben vayan a seguir trabajando antes de que el jefe venga nos deje sin sueldo.-Les dije y fueron a su labor como buenas niñas.

**_Mientras en la Oficina, Urahara escuchaba atento a lo que les decían los chicos…_**

.-Bueno, que puedo decir, me encanta la canción y les digo tienen mi permiso para presentarse en el café hoy en la tarde después de que una de las empleadas haga una presentación vienen ustedes, de acuerdo.-Nos dijo Un Rubio detrás de su escritorio, pues quien más que Urahara Kisuke, que lo hacía por el cumpleaños de sus dos hijas.

.-Esta bien, como ya recibimos respuesta nos vamos retirando, o si no Yamamoto-dono nos castigara por llegar tarde un día de semana.-Nos dijo el tonto de Ishida a lo no le estaba prestando atención y miraba por el ventanal a Rukia que estaba atendiendo a unos muchachos de preparatoria, Hasta que me fije que cuando fue a dejar el pedido un chico de preparatoria se le acercaba peligrosamente mientras que Rukia hablaba con una de las empleadas que a mi parecer era Rangiku-san y no se daba cuenta que alguien se le acercaba no solo para hablar, no podía permitir que alguien que no sea yo la tocara, espera un momento, porque estoy celoso, se supone que terminamos hace cinco años, pero no podía permitir que ese muchacho la tocara como se le dé la gana, Salí y comencé a bajar las escaleras para ir donde estaba Rukia, pero cuando llegue fue demasiado tarde, el tipo ese ya había tocado el trasero de Rukia y ahora se encontraba discutiendo con Rukia.

.-Oye, como te atreves a tocarme así maldito descarado, no sabes que es tenerle respeto a una dama.-Le dijo, pero el maldito le volvió a tocar el trasero a lo que me acerque para golpear a ese maldito pero me detuve a escuchar lo que hablo ese chico.

.-Eres muy bella para estar sola, solo quiero aprovechar antes de que te quiten de mi lado preciosura, vamos para arriba a conversar un rato.-Le dijo a lo que adivine que no solo iban a conversar, me enfurecí y empecé a dirigirme hacia el chico que estaba a su lado y llegue justo antes de que Rukia respondiera algo.

.- ¡Oye tenle más respeto!-Le dije mientras lo golpeaba y le decía.-Acaso nunca te enseñaron respeto hacia las mujeres, ¡pues si es así te digo que a las mujeres se les respeta Grandísimo Idiota.-Le dije a lo que el muchacho se alejo de donde estábamos Rukia y yo, quien justo nos miramos como si nuestras miradas dijeran lo que no podemos decir, Iba a irme pero su mano me detuvo e hiso que volteara a mirarla y me encontré con esos ojos que tanto había soñado con volver a ver y lo estaba haciendo ahora.

.-Gracias, por salvarme de ese tipo para quien sabe que quería conmigo, agradezco tu ayuda…Ichigo.-Me dijo algo sonrojada, algo que no pase por alto se veía tan…Un momento porque se sonrojaba, eso significa sigue sintiendo algo por mí, pero alcance a escuchar algo que me dejo claro del porque de su sonrojo…

.-Como me gustaría que estuviese conmigo, justo en este momento.-Me dijo casi en un susurro que solo yo y sus amigas alcanzaron a escuchar, Voltee a ver quién me observaba tanto, eran mis amigos quienes veían sorprendidos por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos y gire para poder ver a la causante del sueño que tuve en la mañana, para abrazarla a lo que tomo por sorpresa a todos sobre toda a Rukia.

.-No te preocupes, pero fíjate de quien te sigue por si a caso de que te pase algo malo.-Le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos y de nuevo le dije pero en un tono que solo ella me escucho.-Y no sabes en esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no besarte, y también me gustaría tenerte cerca para que nada te pase.-Le dije en su oído y le di un beso en la mejilla y me retire junto con mis amigos nos despedimos de Urahara para ir al hospital.

**Pov's Rukia.**

.-Kuchiki-san estas bien, te noto un poco distraída.-Me dijo Inue, pues era cierto estaba distraída por la mirada que me dio Ichigo y como había reaccionado cuando lo vi, ha cambiado bastante, se nota más maduro y más decisivo en su vida desde que me fui a kyoto a estudiar medicina.

Cuando Ichigo se fue, me dirigí al baño y me encerré para que nadie más entrara a molestar. No puedo seguir ocultando que sigo sintiendo algo por Ichigo, pero tampoco le puedo seguir ocultando lo que paso en la ciudad de kyoto y que solo las chicas y nadie más sabe, debo decírselo, pero me preocupa como reaccionara ante eso.

Pero no pude evitar sonrojarme por el sueño de esta mañana y lo que paso hace unos pocos minutos, pues la había salvado de ese muchacho pero su mirada era muy intensa que al verlo directo a los ojos pude ver el esfuerzo que hacía para no hacerme nada delante de todos, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el toque de la puerta.

.-Kuchiki, alguien quiere hablar contigo y disculpa si te interrumpo, pero quiere verte.-Me dijo una de mis amigas, Riruka.

.-Matte Riruka, donde se encuentra esa persona.-Le dije, pues era extraño que alguien me llamara para hablar conmigo.-Digo pues es extraño que quieran hablar a estas horas de trabajo.-Dije de nuevo a lo que me contesta.

.-Kuchiki, es hora de almorzar, por eso te digo, A casi se me olvida son dos los que quieren hablar contigo, bueno era eso, les voy a avisar que ya vienes.-Y con eso, Riruka se retiro, y yo Salí del baño y me fije en la hora, Tenía razón, Era la hora de almorzar, fue a los casilleros para buscar mi almuerzo y me dirigí a las mesas y me pareció ver alguien conocido y que me hacía señas para que fuera allí y vi que era mi amigo de la Universidad junto con mi otra amiga de salón, Hitsugaya Tōshirō y Hinamori Momo.

.-Kuchiki, como has estado en estos cinco años y ni si quiera nos has llamado desde que salimos de la universidad.-Me dijo con reproche Hitsugaya al lo que me reí y le dije mientras me sentaba a ingerir mi almuerzo.

.-No he tenido tiempo para llamar, pero eso no importa ya, como han estado desde que me fui, supongo que bien ya que por sus caras felices creo que son algo mes que amigos y no me vengan con "No, nos estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos, no novios" porque no les creeré esa frase típica de ustedes.-Les dije burlonamente al ver que los descubrí.

.-Bueno si, Hinamori y yo estamos saliendo, bien lo dije y tú como has estado.-Me dijo.

.-Bien he estado un poco ocupada esta mañana, ya que es el cumpleaños de las hijas de Urahara y estamos preparando todo para esta tarde porque no vienen a saludar y disfrutar un poco para no sentirme sola.-Les dije, pues no me quería aburrir ya que estar con Matsumoto es como estar sola y Inue es como estar con una niña de cinco años, sin ofenderlas.

.-Esta bien vendremos para que no estés sola, y creo que tu descanso termino, Bueno nosotros vendremos más tarde, Yana Kuchiki-san.- Me dijeron mientras salían del local y yo me dirigía hacia la cocina para ayudar hasta que Urahara me llama para que hablara en su oficina a lo que me dirigí hacia el segundo piso y entre para hablar con mi jefe. Me llevo hacia el hotel arriba del local y entro a una de las habitaciones para sentarme en la cama que había y me dijo que esperara un poco.

.-Bien que obediente eres Kuchiki-san, bueno te presento a mi amiga Shihouin Yoruichi, ella te ayudara para esta noche, Yoruichi-san ella es Kuchiki-san, ella es la de la canción.-Me dijo a lo que me quede sorprendida de que le digiera sobre la canción pero me agrado.

**_Alrededor de unas 6 horas, Rukia se terminaba de vestir, su ropa consistía en un vestido negro y zapatos sin tacón y estaba finamente maquillada, estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien abrió antes que ella encontrándose... con Ichigo._**

**_Continuara…_**

**_Les pido un favor, Dejen reviews porfa…_**

**_Ruki and Ichi. _**


	3. Chapter 3: Fiesta de Cumpleaños (Part 1)

Los Pasos del Tiempo

**_Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de "Paso del Tiempo"._**

**_NO PERMITIRE QUE PUBLIQUEN MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO._**

**_Gracias a: Anime Love y a Misel-Kuchiki por sus Reviews que hacen que continúe con la historia._**

**_Las canciones que canta Rukia es sorpresa al igual que la canción que cantan Ishida, Renji, Hisagi e Ichigo._**

**_Bueno no los atraso más, A LEER._**

Capitulo 3: Fiesta de Cumpleaños (Part 1).

**_Alrededor de unas 6 horas, Rukia se terminaba de vestir, su ropa consistía en un vestido negro y zapatos sin tacón y estaba finamente maquillada, estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien abrió antes que ella encontrándose... con Ichigo._**

**Pov's Ichigo**

.-Ichigo, ¿Qué haces Aquí?-Me dijo un poco nerviosa, y por cómo estaba vestida me Sonroje ya que llevaba un vestido negro hasta el muslo y estaba finamente maquillada, lo que hacía resaltar su belleza.

.-Yo…yo…yo…yo solo venia para alistarme, solo eso.-Le dije un poco nervioso pues se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido negro que llamaba la atención pero una pregunta surgió en mi ¿Sera ella la chica que cantara antes que nosotros?

.-Bueno, te dejo para que te puedas alistar.-Me dijo un poco distraída mientras recogía su ropa y la guardaba en su bolso y lo que dijo me dejo sorprendido.-No quiero ver algo que me tentara a tocar y me desconcentrara en el Cumpleaños.-Me dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa, se iba ir pero la detuve cerrando la puerta con pestillo para que nadie entrara a solas con Rukia.

.-Pero que…-No termino de decir lo que quería decir porque la estaba besando, No podía seguir ocultándolo más deseaba besarla desde esta mañana y ahora lo estaba haciendo, ¡Estaba besando a Rukia, por dios!

El beso estaba subiendo de tono, de uno lento a otro más deseado y apasionado que no se dieron cuenta que cayeron en la cama que estaba ahí mientras se besaban, Ichigo le empezó a subir lentamente el vestido que traía Rukia mientras empezaba a besar su cuello y volvía a sus labios, no podía aguantar más el deseo de hacerla suya en ese momento, pero no podía hacerlo porque tenía que estar listo en veinte minutos para la presentación del cumpleaños.

Me separe de ella para verla a los ojos, y me sonroje por lo que había hecho y por la posición en la que estábamos, si no hubiera cerrado la puerta cualquiera de mis amigos lo hubiera malinterpretado.

.-Creo que debería bajar ha bajo o si no me retaran.-Me dijo muy sonrojada y nerviosa, pero me sorprendí cambiáramos de posición y me besara para después salir de la habitación.

.-Creo que será mejor que deje de pensar en ese beso y me empiece a alistar para la presentación.

**_Luego de 20 minutos, Ichigo estaba bajando mientras sus amigos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Rukia caminar con Urahara hacia ellos._**

.-Bueno chicos, ella será la que cantara antes que ustedes, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki-san ellos son los jóvenes que cantaran después de ti.-Nos dijo y no teníamos que presentarnos porque ya nos conoce.

.-Bueno ya es hora de dar inicio al cumpleaños.-Dijo y se retiro junto con Rukia quien al verme se sonrojo un poco, supongo que fue por lo que paso en la habitación.

.-Bueno, damos Inicio al cumpleaños Nº15 de Yuki y Miyuki Urahara, esta canción es compuesta por la cantante, con Ustedes Kuchiki Rukia.-Dijo a lo que vi a Rukia caminar con una guitarra pasar a el escenario.

Wish You Were Here

(Avril Lavigne)

_El sonido de la guitarra se empezaba a escuchar junto con una voz…_

_I can be tough __  
I can be strong  
But with you  
It's not like that at all  
There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walk through it  
And I remember  
All those __crazy things__you said __  
You let them running through my head  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about  
Just went with it  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

(CORO)  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here

I love the way you are  
It's who I am  
_Don__'t have to try hard __  
We always say, say like it is  
And the truth is that I really miss  
All those crazy things you said  
You let them running through my head  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about  
Just went with it  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

(CORO)  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna to let you to know  
That I never wanna let go (x2)

(CORO)(x2)  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near

Todos le aplaudieron y que querían otra y empezó a cantar…Pero Urahara entro y dio una vez más la presentación de Rukia pero que esperan un poco y nosotros nos sorprendimos de que Rukia se llevara a Renji para el hotel de arriba, eso me hizo hervir la sangre los celos, ¿_._por que se llevaba a Renji y para que?

**Pov's Rukia.**

.-Que te parece Renji, el vestuario.-Le dije pues quería saber la opinión de mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

.-Pues te queda bien, mas a matar a todos con esa vestimenta.-Me dijo y empezamos a dirigirnos a la salida para bajar.

Ya estando a bajo Urahara me presento de nuevo, pero antes de salir para el escenario sentí que alguien me miraba y voltee a ver quién era, era Ichigo quien me miraba sonrojado por mi vestimenta y me asegure de ver en su mirada algo de deseo y fuego al verme, me puse roja por la mirada intensa que me daba y me di vuelta para la otra canción que iba a cantar.

.-Bueno, aquí recibimos una vez más a Kuchiki Rukia.-Dijo y salió para comenzar a cantar la canción que compuso ella misma.

_Empezó a sonar un piano de fondo…_

_Genio Atrapado._

_(Christina Aguilera)._

_Vamos, vamos... __  
uh, oh, uh, oh, uh, oh  
Vamos, vamos  
Un siglo llevo en soledad  
Atrapada queriendo escapar  
Soñando que alguien... me libere  
Me lanzas un beso  
Y yo te quiero amar  
Pero hay un precio  
Que tendrás que pagar  
Para que me entregue_

Oh  
Mi cuerpo dice quiero  
Oh  
Pero mi alma tiene miedo  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
Frota bien y ya verás  
Como un _genio__liberado __  
Haré tus __sueños realidad__  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
Gánate mi corazón  
Tres deseos te concedo  
Si me juras tu amor  
Como un genio __atrapado__espero __  
Liberarme con tu amor sincero  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí  
Bailando nos domina la pasión  
Nuestros impulsos fuera de control  
Es tan difícil...contenerse  
Piensas que hoy __tal vez__sucederá __  
Pero yo sé que nada pasará  
Tienes que quererme (tienes que quererme)_

Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Oh  
Mi cuerpo dice quiero  
Oh  
Pero mi alma tiene miedo  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
Frota bien y ya verás  
Como un genio liberado  
Haré tus sueños realidad  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
Gánate mi corazón  
Tres deseos te concedo  
Si me juras tu amor  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
Liberarme con tu amor sincero  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
Liberarme con tu amor sincero  
(Si me quieres junto a tú)  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
Ven, ven, a sacarme de aquí

Oh  
Mi cuerpo dice quiero  
Oh  
Pero mi alma tiene miedo  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
Frota bien mi lámpara  
Como un genio liberado  
(Soy el genio atrapado)  
Haré tus sueños realidad  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
Gánate mi corazón  
Tres deseos te concedo  
Si me juras tu amor  
(Si me juras tu amor)  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
(Si me quieres junto a ti)  
Frota bien y ya verás  
Como un genio liberado

(oh Yeah oh, amor)  
Haré tus sueños realidad  
Si me quieres junto a ti  
(atrapado baby)  
Gánate mi corazón  
(oh, Yeah)  
Tres deseos te concedo  
(oh, sí, vamos, vamos)  
Si me juras tu amor  
Como un genio atrapado espero  
Ven, ven a sacarme de aquí.

_Cuando termino todos aplaudieron como locos…_

Rukia se empezó a dirigir para la habitación del hotel que había arriba y cuando entro vio que estaba yo sin polera pues me había dado cuenta que me puse otro traje que no era de la canción que cantaríamos y sentí abrir la puerta y gire para ver quién era y era Rukia quien estaba parada en la puerta muy sonrojada por la situación.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Un poco largo pero bueno._**

**_Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de "Paso Del Tiempo"_**

**_Próximo capítulo: Fiesta de Cumpleaños Part 2._**

**_Bueno eso es todo Dejen Reviews porfa…_**

**_Ruki and Ichi._**


	4. Chapter 4: Fiesta de Cumpleaños Part 2

Los Pasos del Tiempo

Bueno Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de "Los Pasos Del Tiempo"

**_NO PERMITIRE QUE PUBLIQUEN MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI PERMISO._**

**_Y bueno le Agradezco a Misel-Kuchiki que se ha tomado su tiempo de leer esta Historia y creo que será una fiel lectora en este Fic._**

**_Bueno como verán tenía algo preparado San Valentín pero surgió un problema y no pude subir el Fic._**

**_Bueno eso es todo, Ahora a leer._**

**_Dejen OPINIONES._**

Capitulo 4: Fiesta de Cumpleaños y la verdad secreta (Part 2).

Rukia se empezó a dirigir para la habitación del hotel que había arriba y cuando entro vio que estaba yo sin polera pues me había dado cuenta que me puse otro traje que no era de la canción que cantaríamos.

Nos miramos un largo rato, ella todavía seguía en la puerta y todo lo que viví con ella apareció de golpe en mi mente, Cuando nos conocimos y peleamos, Cuando nos ayudamos entre los dos, cuando fue a mi casa a dormir y durmió en mi closet, Cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso y le dije que me gustaba, Cuando le propuse ser mi novia y me acepto con un golpe en la cabeza, nuestro primer aniversario de novios, Cuando cantamos juntos en el Instituto, Cuando nos graduamos y planeamos estudiar juntos medicina, Cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos, Nuestras peleas por tonterías, Cuando pasaron los meses que me fui enamorando de ella, Cuando Hicimos el amor, y lo que rompió la relación que teníamos fue la pelea y lo de Senna, ¿Qué habrá sido de ella en estos cinco años sin verla?

siento, no sabía que estabas aquí, me cambiare en el baño para darte privacidad.-Dicho eso se dirigió hacia el baño para cambiarse, en ese instante tome una decisión, teníamos que aclarar todo y comenzar de nuevo, así que la detuve y cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara y me acerque a ella con una sonrisa en mi cara.

se te ocurra hacerme algo o…-La corte con un beso que respondió al instante, se sentía tan bien besar sus labios después de cinco años sin estar con ella, pero eso no era lo que quería, quería arreglar las cosas y comenzar de nuevo como amigos y rehacer mi vida con otro amor pero no sé si pueda olvidar a Rukia tan fácilmente, seguimos besándonos pero alguien toco la puerta, me separe de esos labios que siempre me supieron a miel.

a vestirte al baño, mientras yo atiendo la puerta.-Le dije y la seguí con la mirada hasta que entro al baño. Que podía hacer, nuestra relación termino hace cinco años y nos besamos dos veces, fui hacia la puerta y vi a Ishida que me llamaba para decirme que era la hora de presentarnos.

, te esperamos abajo.-Dicho eso Ishida se retiro y cierro la puerta para ver que Rukia estaba ahí vestida con unos shorts negros y una polera rosada sin cubrir la espalda y zapatos de tacón negros, me acerque para decirle algo pero ella se me adelanto.

que quieres aclarar todo y empezar de cero con lo nuestro, y te digo ahora que si quiero empezar desde cero la relación, pero antes tenemos que aclarar lo que ha pasado con nuestra vida hace cinco años, pero no aquí.-Me dijo y lo hizo me sorprendió, Me dio el beso más dulce que nunca me había dado, tardo un poco en reaccionar y le respondí de la misma manera hasta que nos hacía falta el oxigeno y nos separamos y ella salió de la habitación y yo comencé a vestirme y cuando estuve listo baje para encontrar a los chicos hablar con Rukia y me acerque a ellos.

deseo suerte en su presentación, los estaré viendo desde una mesa ya que tengo a alguien esperándome, bueno nos vemos.-Nos dijo y se fue, nosotros no preparamos para la presentación.

án listos chicos.-Nos dijo el sombrerero loco como lo apodamos nosotros cuatro y asentimos y se dirigió a presentarnos y nos dirigimos cerca de escenario para después salir.

ahora es hora de presentar a un grupo que de seguro les gustara, les presento Black Serenade.-Apenas dijo el nombre del grupo salimos entre aplausos y gritos.

Stranger.

(Secondhand Serenade).

_Turn Around __  
Turn Around y fijar sus ojos en mi __dirección__  
Así que hay una conexión  
que no puedo hablar  
No puedo hacer un sonido para capturar su atención de alguna manera  
estoy mirando a la perfección  
Echa un vistazo a mí para que pueda __ver__  
cómo hermoso eres_

_Usted me llama un_

_extraño  
Usted dice que soy un peligro  
Pero todos estos pensamientos que está dejando esta noche  
estoy en la ruina y abandoné  
Usted es un ángel  
Hacer que todos mis sueños se hagan realidad esta noche_

_Confío _  
_Pero no puedo fingir que no estaba aterrorizada de conocerte _  
_yo sabía que se podía ver a través de mí _  
_Vi mi vida delante de mis ojos _  
_Y yo sabía exactamente lo que me convertiría en _  
_Me hopeing que se podía ver _  
_Echa un vistazo a mí para que pueda ver_

_Usted me llama un extraño _  
_Usted dice que soy un peligro _  
_Pero todos estos pensamientos que está dejando esta noche _  
_estoy en la ruina y abandonado_

_Usted es un ángel _  
_Hacer que todos mis sueños se hacen realidad esta noche_

_Usted es un ángel _  
_Hacer que todos mis sueños se hacen realidad esta noche_

_Echa un vistazo a mí para que pueda ver _  
_¡Qué hermosa eres _  
_[x4]_

_Su belleza parece tan lejos _  
_que tendría que escribir mil canciones para hacerte comprender lo hermosa que eres_

_Yo sé que no puedo hacer que te quedes _  
_Pero yo daría mi último respiro para hacerte comprender lo hermoso que está _  
_Entender lo hermosa que eres_

_Usted me llama un extraño _  
_Usted dice que soy un peligro _  
_Pero todos estos pensamientos que está dejando esta noche _  
_estoy en la ruina y abandoné _  
_Usted es un ángel _  
_Hacer que todos mis sueños se hagan realidad esta noche_

_Usted me llama un extraño _  
_Usted dice que soy un peligro _  
_Usted me llama un extraño._

_Cuando termino la cancion salieron y se dirigieron a las habitaciones para vestirse y presentarse una vez más_

Estaba pensando en Rukia mientras me vestía con otra ropa y cuando por fin termine baje y los chicos me estaban esperando y una vez nos acercamos hacia el escenario no estaban presentando.

una vez más recibimos ha Black Serenade.-Entre aplausos salimos y mire ha Rukia quien también me estaba mirando pero estaba acompañada de un peli-blanco y una peli-castaña, no sé porque pero como la miraba el chico me hacía sentir celoso pero me tranquilicé al ver que el peli-Blanco besaba a la castaña, nos preparamos y me sentí nervioso pues esa cancion estaba basada cuando conocimos a las chicas por primera vez y de cómo fuimos siendo más que amigos en mi caso y el de otros dos.

_Yo Quiero_

_(Camila)._

_Fue un día común y corriente __  
El día que salí a caminar entre la gente  
Sin saber lo que el destino me estaba preparando  
Una sorpresa ya me estaba esperando_

_Poco después pase por donde hacían café_  
_Como no tenía más_

_que hacerpase y pregunte  
Que si que si pa este flaco había una mesa  
Y fue así que me atendió esa belleza_

_No imaginaba nada más_  
_Que llevarla lejos de aquí_  
_Te juro que yo no podía ni siquiera hablar_

_Del amorque al verla sentí _

_Yo qui-ero x3 (tus besos)_  
_Yo qui-ero x3 (tus encantos)_  
_Yo qui-ero x3 (tu piel)_  
_Oh mamacita dame dame tu miel_  
_Ohhh woo oh oh oh x3_  
_Un dos tres y cuatro_  
_Ohhh woo oh oh oh x3_

_Al otro día sucedió lo siguiente_  
_Desperté temprano, me sentí diferente_  
_No supe la razón de esa mañana tan bella_  
_Hasta que vi que amanecía con ella_  
_No imaginaba nada más_  
_Que llevarla lejos de aquí_  
_Te juro que yo no podía siquiera hablar_  
_Del amor que al verla sentí_

_Yo que ero-x3 (TUS besos) _  
_que x3 Yo-ero (encantos TUS) _  
_Yo lo que ero-x3 (tu piel) _  
_Oh mamacita dame dame tu miel _  
_Yo qui ero-x3 (_

_tus ojos)  
Yo qui-ero x3 (tus caderas)  
Yo qui-ero x3 (tu piel)  
Oh mamacita y tus besos también_

_Yo quiero contigo_  
_Morena te lo pido_  
_Yo quiero contigo_  
_Oh woo oh oh_  
_x2_

_Ohhh woo oh oh oh x3 _  
_Un dos tres y el cuatro _  
_Ohhh woo oh oh oh x3_

_(Yeah Yeah Yeah)._

_Cuando terminamos de cantar todos aplaudieron y nos dirigimos hacia las habitaciones para cambiarnos de ropa._

Ya cuando estuve listo baje hacia el cumpleaños de las chicas, pero alguien me llamaba para que fuera y vi que era Rukia y me dirigí hacia ella.

que aclarar las cosas, sobre nuestra relación y todo lo que paso estos cinco años sin vernos, mañana quiero que vengas pues es mi día de descanso así que ven a mi apartamento y hablamos si.-Me entrego un papel donde tenía la dirección, piso y numero del apartamento, sabia cual era pues vivía ahí pero en diferentes pisos, ella vivía en el 13 y nosotros en el 15.

, estaré ahí, ahora quieres bailar conmigo.-Le dije seductoramente y pude seguir así pero si Urahara no hubiera interrumpido de que era hora de cantar el Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia me hubiera dado una respuesta de la misma forma que yo.

Llegamos y le cantamos el Feliz cumpleaños a las Gemelas Urahara y nos pusimos a bailar con Rukia y me sorprendió por cómo me bailaba hasta que llego una cancion que Inue y Rangiku-san llegaron y la pronunciaron entre las tres.

y Sube.-Dijieron las tres Mientras Rukia era quien marcaba el ritmo del baile y todos la si que eres candela, Cada vez que tu bailas tu haces un movimiento no me puedo controlar.-Decia la cancion mientras ella bailaba sensualmente conmigo.

Pasaban las horas y era la hora de la última cancion y la bailaban las tres y todos las miraban pero yo con Hisagi e Ishida nos acercamos para alejar cualquier mirada que le daban y la intención de acercarse.

Cuando termino el Cumpleaños, cerraron el Café y se fueron hacia el departamento donde Vivian a igual que nosotros.

** POV'S Rukia.**

Íbamos al departamento pero no sé porque Tatsuki venía con nosotras y que los chicos nos seguían pero no le di Importancia y seguí caminando para después acóstame no sin antes preguntarle a Tatsuki de porque vino con nosotras porque ella se había ido hace un año a otro lugar.

Ya cuando llegamos vi como los chicos todavía nos seguían pero entraron en otro ascensor, cuando llegamos al piso Nº13 y a la puerta 2 entramos y encendimos la luz de la sala y me dirigí hacia Tatsuki.

voy a preguntar sobre porque viniste con nosotras, nos es que no seas bienvenida pero porque.-Le dije amablemente mientras le servía un café.

quería regresar ya que mis padres dijeron que ese departamento era para ellos ahora y me quede sin hogar y es venia a pedir si podía volver a vivir con ustedes.-Me dijo a lo que le respondí.

supuesto que puedes volver a este departamento cuando gustes, siempre y cuando nos ayudes con la pensión del lugar.-Le dije, pues para todas era una Alegría de tener a Tatsuki con nosotras de vuelta en nuestro hogar.

ahora que esta Tatsuki con nosotras yo me voy a dormir y ustedes también ya mañana trabajan.-Les dije mientras me retiraba a mi habitación para dormir ya mañana por la mañana voy a ver a mi Yui y los demás antes de encontrarme con Ichigo.

**FIN pov's de Rukia ****.**

Ya en la mañana me levante para bañarme y desayunar para después irme a trabajar como todos los días.

Escuche como un ruido de un auto salir se escuchaba me acerque a la ventana y vi a Rukia entran en un auto blanco y perderse entre las calles, mas tarde en mi receso iré a verla para hablar con ella.

_Mientras en una Mansión color blanca…_

Me estacione al frente de la casa, pues vería a _ mi hermana_ y mi sobrina ya que me cuñado salía a la empresa, de la casa vi salir a una niña de cinco años con cabello naranja y ojos violeta que se me acercaba corriendo de felicidad de verme y cuando llego la cargo y le doy un beso en la frente, la chica tenía el cabello rizado y muy largo, pero de la puerta salía otra chica mas con un chico que corrieron al verla, tenían la misma edad pero la chica era de pelo naranja lizo y largo hasta la cintura y los ojos violeta y el chico pelo naranja y ojos café que le hacían recordar a alguien, los tres vestían un uniforme especial.

, no sabía que vendrías.-Me dijo mi hermana que era idéntica a mí que cualquiera nos confundía.

ón por no avisar que vendría ya que tuve un compromiso que duro hasta muy tarde y no pude llamar por que era demasiado tarde y estaba cansada.-Le dije mientras bajaba a Yui y entraba a la que fue mi hogar cuando venía a vacacionar.

han estado chicos, les ha ido bien.-Les dije pues quería salir con ellos y quedarme unos días con ellos en mi apartamento.

bien, me he portado bien.-Me dijo Masaki, quien llevaba un Kimono blanco con rayas rojas y Yui también, Kaien era lo mismo pero con rayas azules.

por que no van a dentro con Rukia niños.-Me dijo mi hermana y a los niños que fueron corriendo hasta la casa conmigo.

llevara a su casa verdad, Rukia-sama.-Me dijo Kaien y le asentí a lo que los tres saltaron felices, me fije la hora y eran las 09:00 de la mañana, esperaría a que sean las diez para llevarme a los chicos y hablar con Ichigo.

Rukia hay algún motivo de tu visita.-Me dijo y le asentí-. Niños pueden ir a terminar sus clases de Kendo por favor.-Los tres asintieron y se que te paso.-Me dijo calmadamente.

encontré con Ichigo.-Le dije a lo que Hisana se sorprendió ayer me lo encontré con los demás, el no sabe nada de Masaki, Kaien y Yui, y quiere que empecemos como pareja de nuevo, no sé que hacer, ayúdame.-Le dije desesperadamente.

cálmate, solo es una conversación y si quieres presentar a los niños con su verdadero padre tienes todo el derecho a decírselo, ellos te adoran como madre a pesar que me entregaste a Masaki y Kaien para que vivieran una vida normal y que tu pudieras estudiar, pero después fue Yui quien sabe que tu eres su madre y me la entregaste para que pudieras trabajar y no lastimar a tus hijos con tu pasado, tienen todo el derecho de saber quién es su padre no crees?-Me dijo a lo que Hisana tenía razón, ellos tenían derecho de saber que su padre era Ichigo.

Mire e reloj y eran las 10:00 y los niños bajaron ya vestidos para irse junto a mi departamento y hablar con Ichigo, me despedí de mi Hermana y subí al auto con los niños quienes se despedían se Hisana y me dirijo hacia el apartamento.

Cuando llegamos me estacione y me dirijo hacia los niñ ños es hora de que hable con alguien que es parte de mi pasado y quiero que lo conozcan.-Les dije y ellos asintieron y entramos al ascensor y nos detuvimos en el piso 13 y entramos a mi departamento que estaba vacío ya que las chicas se fueron a trabajar.

por que no dejan sus en mi habitación mientras yo preparo algo de comer.-Les dije a los chicos.

Bien, nos llamas para venir a la mesa como lo hace tía Hisana.-Me dijo Masaki, quien se dirigió a mi habitación para dejar las cosas que traía y llamo a sus hermanos para que hicieran lo mismo y fueran con ella, pero Yui no fui y deje que se quedara conmigo.

mi papi con quien nos vas a presentar, verdad mami.-Casi me atore con el vaso de jugo, pero que había hecho para que Yui supiera que les iba a presentar a su padre, Nunca tenían que tomar por tonta a Yui, la propia Masaki me lo dijo y ahora se por que.

, se los voy a presentar aunque no sé como reaccione a tal verdad y ustedes también.-Le dije la verdad Pues mentirle era peor ya que con apenas cinco años, Yui era muy inteligente y Astuta.

comida ya esta lista, mami.-Me dijo a lo que apague la comida y busque los platos para servir mientras Yui ponía los servicios, a tan pocos años Byakuya le enseño todo para ser útil como una hija y persona, el fue quien le enseño a leer a los tres e hisana les enseño a caminar.

mesa está servida Masaki, Kaien vengan a comer.-Les dije a lo que vinieron corriendo y se sentaron, valla que deseaban probar mi comida, lo que si me gusto ver era a Yui que trataba de sentarse en la silla casi saltando así que me dirijo hacia ella y la ayudo a sentarse.

que si los acepta te pondré una escalera al lado de la silla.-Le dije y muy contenta Yui se dispuso a comer la sopa que serví y me siento a ingerir el almuerzo con mis hijos.

_Ya cuando terminaron, me puse a ordenar la cocina y la casa con ayuda de Masaki, mientras que Kaien cuida a Yui que también quería ayudar pero le dije que descansara viendo la Televisión Hasta que tocan el timbre de la puerta y Kaien va abrir encontrándose con…_

, ¿Qué haces aquí, como supiste que vivía aquí, no me digas que fue…?.-Le impresionada de que fuera él con quien se encontró Kaien.

í que dime…chico, eres el hijo de Rukia.-le dijo a lo Yui se le adelanto.

, Somos sus hijos, hay algún problema con eso.-Le dijo a Renji con una sonrisa dulce que solo al ver a su madre la tenia.

digo algo.-Le dijo a Yui haciendo una seña de que se acercara y le pareces muchísimo a tu madre cuando la conocí de niños, siempre con seriedad ante extraños y una sonrisa dulce a sus conocidos, Tu me recuerdas a ella, me llamo Abarai Renji y soy amigo de niñez de tu madre.-Le dijo dulcemente a lo que Yui lo abrazo.

-.Y… ¿Dónde está el?-Le dije a Renji a o que dejo a Yui y le respondió.

baja, está Firmando un documento que tiene que llevar al Hospital, solo tarda unos minutos, a lo que nos debes una explicación a los dos.-Me dijo y solo asentí, mientras que se escuchaba el timbre de la puerta y antes que Masaki abriera les dije que se comporten frente a él.

como esta, pase lo estábamos esperando.-Le dijo amablemente y él le respondió.

gracias…-Le dijo a Masaki un poco sorprendido de que la chica era igual a los dos y mucho mas al ver a la Niña y el chico.

, pensé que no vendrías, disculpa pero yo los traje, te los presento, Ichigo.-Le dije y pensé "_Son tus hijos"_.

, Yo soy Yui y tengo cinco años, pero te digo algo nunca me tomen por tonta porque no lo soy.-Le dijo a lo que Masaki le dijo.

donde están tus modales.-Le dijo a lo que Yui se rio y le dijo a los malos modales de Hermana, Hola Yo soy Masaki y tengo siete y el es mi gemelo Kaien de siete años también.-Le dijo a lo que Ichigo se sorprendió por el parecido y de parecido debo decir parentesco ya que eran iguales pero uno más joven que el otro.

…ellos son…-Pero lo detuve pues todavía tenía que decir lo que paso hace cinco años.

déjame contarles toda la verdad y en esta verdad incluye a Yui, Masaki y Kaien, te lo diré con una condición.-Le dije y él me respondió.

condición.-Me dijo y le respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

no te alteres y que a medidas que vaya contando la verdad debes estar tranquilo por favor ya que Yui se asusta un poco.-Le dije a lo que el asintió.

empecemos por decir que esto empezó desde que tuvimos relaciones, desde ese día que empecé a ocultar cosas, Fue antes de terminar el año y empezar el último año, cuando llegaron las vacaciones y nos dieron diez meses para hacer un trabajo en ese periodo de tiempo, pero semanas antes de salir me entere de que estaba embarazada de ti, cuando me entere no podía estar más feliz y asustada por tu reacción cuando te lo dijera y tome la decisión de no decirte sobre mi embarazo y me empecé a cuidar y a comer sano para que cuando naciera no tuviera problemas pero me entere que eran dos bebes pero de diferente sexo y me acorde que siempre quisiste tener una hija con el nombre de tu madre y yo siempre quise tener un hijo con el nombre de mi primer amor y después de un mes de pasar con ellos se los entrego a mi hermana para poder terminar mis estudios y cuando podía los iba a ver, las chicas se enteraron cuando ellos cumplieron un año y a medida que iban creciendo iba terminando el año, cuando termine el ultimo año nos dimos un descanso para que después de un año empezáramos estudiar la carrera de medicina, cuando empezamos el otro año no fue nada fácil, la relación de nosotros se iba desmoronando y comenzamos con las peleas y discusiones día y noche, Hasta que me entere que mi cuñado lo habían trasladado a una de las empresas de kyoto y mi hermana con los niños se tuvieron que ir con él y ella me dijo me fuera junto con las chicas a estudiar medicina a unas de las mejores universidades de kyoto y le dije que lo pensaría, en los días que iba pensando si me iba a kyoto o no, pues en esos días las discusiones disminuyeron y hicimos el amor otra vez y cuando paso un mes de pensarlo en si me iría a kyoto decidí decírtelo fui a donde trabajabas medio tiempo, cuando llegue me lleve la sorpresa de que te estabas besando con senna y me dirigí furiosa al departamento arme mis maletas llame a mi hermana y a las chicas que nos iríamos mañana por la noche, cuando llegaste discutimos fuertemente a lo que llego a romper contacto con nosotros, cuando me fui a una habitación abrí y cerré la puerta de un portazo y me puse el pijama y rompí en llanto al acostarme y cuando amaneció me levante me visto y salgo con dos maletas en mano pero ante pase a ver si estabas dormido cuando vi que si lo estabas baje la mirada por la discusión de ayer y te deje una nota de porque no me viste en todo un día y me fui al aeropuerto, cuando llegue a kyoto me fui a donde se hospedaba mi hermana y los demás, cuando me fui a ver la universidad con las chicas y nos mandaron a esperar para que nos atienda en director me comencé a marear pero cuando paso y entre fue más peor que cuando Salí me desmaye y me llevaron a un hospital y me entere que estaba embarazada otra vez pero no me dijeron nada hasta que cuando iniciamos las clases se me empezó a notar la barriga me entere y falte todo el mes de universidad y el otro también que repetí un año y les conté el por que de mi falta, pues el embarazo era riesgoso hasta el punto de que podría estar en riesgo de vida pero no fue así, y le deja a cargo el bebe a mi hermana y empecé a estudiar junto con las demás medicina y hasta el día de hoy sigo estudiando.-Termine de contar la verdad que le había ocultado a Ichigo por cinco años, lo mire y vi que estaba impresionado por la verdad y me dijo.

que los tres son mi hijos, eso explica el parecido que tengo con uno de ellos.-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta mi habitación y cuando entramos me beso tan tiernamente que le correspondo el beso de la misma forma, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire me dijo.

tomaste una decisión, quieres iniciar una relación otra vez conmigo, Rukia.-Me dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mi boca.

**Ichigo Punto De Vista.**

, si quiero tener una relación contigo.-Me dijo y termino de acortar la distancia entre los dos, fue un beso suave y tierno pero se empezó a poner más apasionado y nuestras respiraciones se estaba agotando y empezaron a golpear la puerta, nos separamos y se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Yui quien nos dijo.

los busca, Kaa-chan, Outo-chan.-Nos dijo y no pude sonreír de la emoción pues me había llamado papa y me fui a carga a Yui para que fuéramos a ver quién nos buscaba pero sentí que mi camisa se mojaba por el llanto de Yui, le pregunte que tenia y me respondió.

… es que me siento feliz de que me cargues y estés a nuestro lado, nunca te alejes.-Me dijo y solo asentí y vi a Rukia llorar mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala.

Cuando llegamos vi los chicos sorprendidos de ver a Kaien por el parecido conmigo y les explique que los tres chicos eran hijos de Rukia y míos a lo que se sorprendieron aun más, pero me felicitaron e invitaron a Rukia y a los demás para cenar en la casa de ellos y ellos aceptaron.

, entonces nos vemos en la noche, A por cierto si te quieres quedar aquí con nosotros no hay ningún problema puedes venir cuantas veces quieras, Ichigo.-Me dijo y le asentí y me siento con Yui a ver la televisión pues en ningún momento Yui se separo de mi y lo entendí pues paso cinco años sin conocerme, Masaki y Kaien estaban ayudando a Rukia con el aseo de la casa hasta que golpean la puerta supuse que eran las chicas y Masaki se dirigió a abrir la puerta para ver a tres chicas pero me sorprendió ver a Tatsuki con ellas, Masaki las saludo alegremente y las dejo pasar y me saludaron.

, cuánto tiempo sin verte, supongo que ya sabes la verdad.-Me dijo Tatsuki y asentí para después ser abrazado por Inue y Asfixiarme con el abrazo de la muerte como lo denominaron las chicas de Matsumoto.

Después me pare y cargue a Yui, pues se había dormido y la lleve a la habitación de Rukia, me despedí de Masaki y los demás y me despedí de Rukia con un beso y Salí de la casa para ir a la mía.

Cuando llegue me sorprendí de ver a cuatro personas sentadas con los chicos, eran nada más y nada menos que mi familia.

-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte.-Me dijo Yuzu, una de mis hermanas quien seguida de Karin me abrazaron.

, me alegra que estés bien.-Me dijo mi abuelo y vi que mi padre se dirigía a mi con un golpe.

, HIJO MIO.-Me dijo mi padre con el golpe el cual lo detuve al golpearlo.

no cambias viejo.-Le dije y seguí abrazando a mis hermanas.

Cuando fui al baño para lavarme la cara golpearon la puerta y se escucho un grito de Yuzu, Salí rápido del baño para ver a Yui de la mano de Masaki quien traía una carpeta y me dirijo a ellas.

, se te olvido este en casa de mama, y Yui quiso venir a dejártelo sola pero mama no la dejo así que la acompañe.-No pude sentir una felicidad de que Masaki me llamara papa así que me acerque y le doy un beso en la frente a las dos y tomo la carpeta.

niñas.-Les dije mientras revisaba la carpeta y me di cuenta que era sobre la nueva enfermedad y les pude olvidar esto era importante, Gracias Yui, Masaki, nos vemos en la noche.-Les dije y las chicas se despidieron y cerré la puerta.

eran esas jovencitas.-Me dijo serio y secamente mi abuelo, pues me fije que mi abuelo miraba a los ojos Yui y recordé el odio que le tenía a Rukia desde que empezamos a salir.

hijas de Rukia y también las mías, y se te molesta que tenga hijos con Rukia pues olvídate que soy tu nieto, por que yo sigo amando a Rukia y ahora la amo mucho mas y no creas que la dejare ir.-Le dije molesto pues no soportaba que mi abuelo se comportara así con Rukia y tratara de alejarla de mi lado, pero esta vez no lo dejare que se interponga entre Rukia y mis hijos.

tiene razón, abuelo, no puedes odiar tanto a Rukia-chan, Ichigo la eligió a ella y no a otra, déjalos en paz, ellos se aman tanto, y te felicito Ichigo tienes unas hijas hermosas.-Me dijo mi papa.

son dos son tres hijos, Masaki, Kaien y Yui, ellos son mis hijos y si quieren verlos se pueden quedar a cenar para que los conozcan.-Les dije y me dirijo a mi cuarto.

Cuando entre me recosté pensando en cuatro personas que me alegraron el día.

…niños, nunca voy a dejar que les hagan daño y los alejen de mi.-Me dije a mi mismo pensando en los cinco unidos como una familia.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Perdón por tardar tanto, pero creo que quedo un poco largo, pero bueno._**

**_En mi perfil saldrá un aviso sobre la historia._**

**_Bueno dejen reviews y el próximo capitulo: Una cena, Una decisión y una propuesta._**

**_Nos vemos en el prox capitulo y que les vaya bien._**

**_Besos Ruki y Ichi._**


End file.
